


Living In The Real World...

by Logical_Lies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Halloween, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Parties, Series, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Lies/pseuds/Logical_Lies
Summary: Patton always wanted to celebrate Halloween however he never expected to find love at the same time!





	Living In The Real World...

Halloween was Patton's favorite time of the year. Children sharing what sweets they got and people dressing up as things they can't physically be- like a cat. He wished he could celebrate this time of year, however, he can't...

Why you may ask?  
Well, he's dead...

~~

He only died when he was roughly 11- 5 years ago. This would officially make Patton 16 which, he thought, wasn't a bad age to trick-or-treat. If only people could actually see a ghost, just like the movies. Luckily, he has a plan this year.

He begged the gods and goddesses in Heaven to give him this opportunity and they did. Finally, Patton could do something nice.

~~

October 31st came quick. Patton liked being on Earth again. He missed all the calling of people and the smell of cafes. He just wanted to talk to people...-Oh wait he can!

He had to remember he was only 16 so a lot of things were cut to a brim. Playing on the park would look weird..so what should he do? He walked down the street thinking about the new things. He just wished he could-

SLAM!

Suddenly, Patton Felt pressure on his nose and knees- very harshly. He came tumbling down to the ground.

He looked up to see a door and a figure standing beside it. Of course, Patton walked into a door...

"My apologies," The-man-figure, addressed, "I was attempting to admit the entry as brisk as I can and I-"

Patton stared at the man in awe. He looked about his age and my, my was he pretty. He hair nicely swooped back and his frame matched his outfit- smart but cute.

"Ah, It's uh nothing...heh" Patton blabbered, trying to not stare at the boy too much.

"Logan, Logan Croft" The guy- Logan broke in. Why wasn't this guy dead as well? It does sound mean Patton thought but this man looks stunning.

"Oh, ah Patton, Patton Picani" "So uh, you goin' trick or treating?"

Logan laughed as he started to walk off- Patton slowly followed.  
"I believe we're way too aged...to do that but my Friend has hauled me to this Halloween gathering and you can come if you want"

Patton's heart glowed like a candle. Yeah, he might not be spending his only time here doing trick or treating but he's spending it with someone he likes...

~~

Patton didn't expect Halloween parties in 2018 turned into this. A couple of years ago, It was just having fun and dancing. Now people are grinding on each other and pretending that their drunk- even though they've not had a single drop.

Logan introduced him to his friends. The first one was Roman. He was an ambitious and out-going spirit who was, in Patton's eyes, Very loving. Next was Virgil, who he was currently sat next to. He was the complete opposite. Very quiet and shy yet has some sass.

Patton wondered where Logan actually went so he pushed passed the noisy crowd. On the right was people snogging while on the left was the music blaring. He checked everywhere. No man in sight. He decided to go to the bathrooms. It has been ages since he's needed a pee but that's what happens when your dead for 5 years.

He slowly walked into the bathroom to noticed a petrified Logan, gripping onto the sink.

"Hey, uh Logan, What's wrong?" Patton worried, patting the man on the back.

Logan turned around. His hair was now a complete mess while his glasses were next to the sink.

"My... Ex B-Companion is here and-" Logan gasped for air before continuing. "He's going to destroy me, Patt...He's going to kill me if he finds me here..."

That was the first time Logan didn't use intelligent words. He was absolutely terrified. Why is he even worrying this hard anyway?

"Why will he hurt you" He stuttered.

"Well, I informed him that I've got someone different When I haven't..."

Patton blanked. Why would Logan lie about having someone? Did he want to make the guy jealous?

Knock, Knock  
"Is anybody in there?"

Logan's eyes became wider as he fumbled to shove his glasses back on. He looked like a fish caught straight out of the water.

"That's my ex, Help me!!" He whispered, trying to not make a sound. Patton's mind was running on ideas. If this guy came in he would expect his ex to be-

Suddenly, Patton slammed Logan to the wall- locking him in place. This was now or never. This would be his dream but to help Logan, he thought, to help Logan...

"Patton what are you-"

CREAK!

As the door cracked open, Patton shoved his lips onto the other man. Fireworks were blowing up in his stomach as the kiss got hotter. He wrapped one hand around the figure and muffled the other in their hair.

"Little bitch" The door slammed shut, while silence echoed the room.

Both of them pushed away from each other as they caught air around them. The only thing that was audible was their sharp breaths.

"I'm s-so sorry" Patton confessed, he cheeks burning as he looked away in discomfort, "It was the only thing I could think of..."

Logan gently grabbed the embarrassed man hands. The firework in his stomach turned into a light fire.

"Bless you, for assisting me, Patton"

~~

The Party had officially ended. At 11:50, 10 minutes before Patton needs to tell Logan the truth. The truth about being, a ghost. He tried to think of ways to put it but he just can't. There's no right way to put it. What if Logan gets upset, Patton thought, What if he actually likes me?

"Patton are you competent?

Logan. He needs to think about Logan. He's missing so much when he gets back. Like the breeze on his face or interacting with people. The thing he's going to miss the most is this man in front of him.

This man will be gone forever. He's the same age and everything lines up but...He's not dead yet.

"Look," Patton stated, grabbing Logan's hand firmly, "T-There's something I need to tell you..."

He gulped a little before continuing, "I sorry to say but I may never actually see...you...again..."

"Pardon?"

Patton took in a shaky breath before adding, "I'm not from here, but w-what I mean by t-that is...I DON'T LIVE ON EARTH!!" He slapped a hand over his mouth as water trickled down his face. He didn't know what started the tears but also didn't know how to make them stop.

"What do you-"

DING, DING, DING...It was the bell, 12:00.

Patton could feel his body leaving. As the last particle of him disappear, he kissed Logan on the cheek. Then he was gone.

"Oh, Logan i-if I could t-tell you..."  
He hoped and wished that he would get this opportunity again. To see Logan again, to see his smile...

To see the world again...

**Author's Note:**

> Had to re-upload this ugh but I might be getting a drawing tablet for christmas so watch out for some speedpaints...
> 
> ~BW


End file.
